


Slow n' steady

by Lacertae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Intimacy, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Omnics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Mccree/Zenyatta* After a mission, Jesse comes back to the base with a gift he intends for Zenyatta to use.





	Slow n' steady

**Author's Note:**

> hello this isnt even for kinktober i was just thirsty for mcyatta ok
> 
> what do you mean i'm only giving actual titles to other fics and not just pwps
> 
> also! check ending notes for quick sketch of sex toy

**Slow n' steady**

Zenyatta is reading, book in one hand, when Jesse flops on the sofa near him, a satisfied grin on his lips.

“Welcome back,” he says, and Jesse throws one arm around his shoulder, tugging him closer in one smooth motion, pressing his nose into the crook of his neck. “Jesse!”

“Missed you,” Jesse murmurs, thick and lazy.

The hand on Zenyatta’s shoulder slides down to his side, and the other one comes to tap Zenyatta’s core, tenderly, even as he nuzzles his neck.

“Your mission only lasted half a day, Jesse,” despite that, Zenyatta raises his hand to Jesse’s cheek, feeling the stubble and beard under his hand, amused. “I have missed you as well.”

“Brought you a gift,” Jesse’s voice is muffled by the position, but the way his hand trails down Zenyatta’s front, drawing idly circles on the pistons of his midsection, has Zenyatta’s attention focus there. “Thought we could use it now.”

“A… gift?”

Tilting his head up, Jesse grins at him, wide and lazy, waits until Zenyatta puts his book down then takes a small satchel bag from his pocket, dangling it in front of Zenyatta. The brand is printed on the satchel, one Zenyatta recognises as a rather famous shop for omnic-friendly sex toys.

“Jesse!” his fans kick in, whirring a little louder, but he is intrigued, and when Jesse drops the satchel in his hand, he can feel the weight of that tiny package. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

“I wanted to get something easy, y’know? Not a big one we have to whip out only in bed, but one we can… use here, too.” Jesse’s voice drops, and Zenyatta feels the first sparks of anticipation curl within his core.

“This is the common room, Jesse–”

“And I want to watch you come on this couch,” Jesse cuts him off, a little rough, voice thick with desire. “Where people can come n’ see you.”

Zenyatta’s hand snaps up to cover his mouth, processes overheating, and he glances around the room as if expecting anyone else to be here –no one is, there’s only him, Winston and Athena at the base while the rest are out and about, and Winston is in his lab– and then feels Jesse’s tongue run against his fingers.

“You are impossible,” he chirps, but he can’t deny the words have a certain… appeal. “I should not have mentioned–”

“You wanted me to know, darlin’,” Jesse purrs, and taps with one finger the satchel Zenyatta is still holding. “I’m just going along with what makes you happy~”

Zenyatta looks away, still flustered, and can’t help but wonder –then he pushes the thought down, and opens the little satchel. It contains what appears to be a small vibrator, a flat side on the underneath and full of curves on the other, and as he runs a finger down its side, he feels it’s smooth and soft. It is also charcoal black, with an omnic symbol on the flat underside printed in crimson, and comes with an instruction leaflet.

Zenyatta inspects it closely, then glances up at Jesse’s face, reading his anticipation and eagerness.

“Wanna know what it does, Zen?” Jesse asks, grinning, and Zenyatta chuckles, shaking his head.

“You will tell me anyway,” he teases, and gets determined nod back.

He does not expect Jesse to push him down on the sofa with his weight, and he goes down willingly, chuckling as Jesse slides on top of him, one leg between Zenyatta’s, and starts to leave kisses down the side of Zenyatta’s neck.

“Jesse…”

“We’re alone here, Zen, and I’ve missed you, you should have pity~” he nuzzles against Zenyatta’s neck, pressing wide, sloppy kisses all over his chassis, until Zenyatta is giggling and laughing openly, pushing at him.

“If I indulged you for everything, Jesse, it would make me a bad dog owner!”

“You saying I’m a dog now? Then it’s ok if I do _this_…” Jesse opens his mouth wide and draws his tongue down the side of Zenyatta’s faceplate, enjoying the way Zenyatta jolts and continues to laugh, pressing his hand into his face again to get him to stop.

“Jesse!”

“I’m a dog, am I not?” he grabs Zenyatta’s hand and licks it again, this time slower, and catches Zenyatta’s optical receptors as he does that, swirling his tongue over one knuckle, then drawing it in his mouth.

Zenyatta’s synth makes a startled sound, and his forehead array blinks. “I…”

Jesse sucks on the finger slowly, teasingly, his tongue playing around it, and then lets it go, and watches as Zenyatta, a little dazed, watches him.

“I can be a good dog,” Jesse grins, and Zenyatta snorts.

“Unruly dog, more like it.”

“Oh–hoo~ do I get training now? I know how to some nice tricks!”

They gravitate closer, until Jesse’s lips are barely an inch away from Zenyatta’s mouthpiece, and when they kiss, the sparkles of omnic energy that flare to him have Jesse moan deep in his throat.

“Man, your kisses are really something else.”

“You silly dog,” Zenyatta pats his cheek, and then kisses him again.

Jesse returns the kiss, and his hand slides down Zenyatta’s front, slowly, fingers splayed against the metal, until it reaches his pants. Zenyatta jolts again, but doesn’t stop kissing him, making little noises with his synth that only spur Jesse on, so he slides his hand into Zenyatta’s pants, rubbing against his modesty panel.

“You… you’re quick,” Zenyatta breathes out, but his forehead array’s lights have gone lighter, like they do whenever Jesse is doing something good in bed, and that does wonders to Jesse’s ego.

“I really want you,” he says, and Zenyatta’s head drops on the sofa with a small chirp.

Under his hand, Zenyatta’s modesty panel slides away.

“Hmm… nice to know I’m being appreciated,” Jesse murmurs, thick and pleased, and latches his lips around a sensor at the base of Zenyatta’s neck. Zenyatta gasps, wriggles under his body, and arches into it, baring his neck for Jesse to continue. “Hold onto me, darling, we’re going slow n’ steady.”

Zenyatta’s arms wrap around Jesse’s waist, holding onto his back, shivering when instead of touching him where it counts, Jesse slides his hand between his legs to caress his inner thighs, thumb rubbing into small sensors, knuckles barely brushing against his folds every now and then.

Every time he does that, Zenyatta shivers, little chirps leaving his synth.

“Ah… were you going to use… hnnn…” wriggling again, Zenyatta tries to catch a glimpse of Jesse’s new toy, feeling curious and anticipating it, and Jesse laughs, kissing the side of his faceplate.

“Yeah, but I wanted to get you ready for it first. You want it?”

“Well, you bought it already, but if you changed your mind we could–”

“Do you want it, Zen?” Jesse purrs, smiling, and his fingers press against Zenyatta’s valve, flat and teasing, rubbing at his folds delicately, without pushing in, even as Zenyatta pushes his hips into the touch.

“… _yes_–”

“Good,” Jesse smiles, and his hand moves away, making Zenyatta chirp at the loss.

When it comes back, Zenyatta recognisees the smooth, soft surface of the toy as Jesse rubs it against his valve, gently, and it’s heavy against it, and it’s only when Jesse presses him flat against his valve that Zenyatta realises there’s magnets there.

They stick to his lips, securing the toy, and he can feel the curves press against his nub, just above his valve, and then underneath, pushing just barely inside him, teasing but not too deep.

It feels… snug, and soft, and smooth, and foreign, and Zenyatta shivers.

“What does it…” he feels Jesse push one knee between his legs, pushing into the toy, and it pushes harder against him. Already warm and tingling, Zenyatta makes a soft wondering sound with his synth. “What does it do?”

“Give you a good time, darlin’, like it should. Wanna give _me_ a good show?”

Zenyatta tilts his head down to look at him, confused, but then Jesse’s fingers touch the back of the toy, its flat side, and the toy starts to vibrate.

It’s a gentle buzz, quiet and soft, but it’s strong enough that Zenyatta feels it against his nub, insistent, and he gasps.

The vibration travels from the tip down to the rest of the shaft, growing stronger as they go, and he feels them against the inside of his folds, vibrating and teasing and pulsating, and he arches into it, pressing into Jesse’s knee with a soft gasp.

“Oh–”

“Yeah,” Jesse kisses his neck again, and his hands come to hold Zenyatta’s body tighter against his own. “Slow n’ steady, Zen.”

The vibration travels back to his nub and he misses it already, even as it concentrates there, small beads under the silky silicon of the toy rotating to simulate the gentle motion of a finger.

It feels so good –the vibration steadily shifts down again, and the rotating beads move down as well, following the curve of Zenyatta’s valve, and when they reach the end they push deeper, stretching the toy to slide deeper inside him, caressing his insides, once, then retreat and push again, vibrating, rotating, teasing his sensors–

And then, just as slowly, the shaft retreats from him, and the vibration moves back towards his nub.

“Ah…”

Zenyatta gasp, parting his thighs, and grinds up into Jesse’s knee, seeking more friction, but the toy continues its slow setting, leaving Zenyatta aching, pleasure growing inside him but leaving him wanting more.

“Like it?” Jesse’s tongue laps at his neck, his lips following it to suck at his sensor, and Zenyatta squirms under him.

“It’s… ah–” the vibrator moves down again and he arches into it, welcomes the press of the toy as it extends inside his valve, barely pushing into him and he whines in disappointment when the sensation ends, and the vibration moves back up again. “It’s… not enough, Jesse, I need…”

“Well,” Jesse moves up a little, staring into his optical receptors, and it takes a few seconds for Zenyatta to manage to focus on his face, “told you I wanted it slow n’ steady, babe.”

His hand presses against the flat of the toy, grinding it into Zenyatta, and as he does that he coaxes him into a kiss, slow, lips pressed against his mouthpiece until Zenyatta kisses back, flickers of omnic energy zapping against Jesse’s lips.

Zenyatta groans, feeling dizzy. Jesse’s body keeps him pinned, heavy on top of him, and the vibration is gentle, its soft buzzing building pleasure inside him slowly, like a constant, quiet burn that spreads from his valve to the rest of his body, his circuits and processors hyperfocused on it, on every delicious little push, even as he can’t get more of it.

The pleasure builds, and he’s trapped, arms wrapped tightly around Jesse’s frame, and Jesse continues to kiss him languidly, moving his lips down on his neck, tilting his head up to gain access to the sensors under his chin.

Optical receptors blurry, Zenyatta stares at the ceiling, his servos buzzing with pleasure.

“Open up a lil’ more?”

Auricular receptors buzzing, it takes Zenyatta a second to realise what Jesse is asking him, and then he does, parts his thighs wide, and Jesse shifts above him, replacing his knee with his own groin.

His hands gently tug Zenyatta’s legs open, caressing his thighs, before they return to wrap around him, holding him even tighter, and stares down at him.

Above him, Jesse is still smiling, gently, lips swollen for their kisses, hat nowhere to be seen, hair ruffled up, and he looks so taken, so focused…

He doesn’t know why, but it feels more intimate, gentle, like he’s wrapped in a warm blanket and he has to be nowhere else, the room around them disappearing until there’s just him and Jesse and no one else, and he’s the entire focus of all of Jesse’s attention.

It makes him feel on _fire_.

Zenyatta’s body jolts –he hopes Jesse will give him more, now– but Jesse simply holds him down, he doesn’t even _move_–

“Jesse…”

“Aren’t you the one always talkin’ about patience, Zen?” Jesse chuckles against his auricular receptor, and Zenyatta moans at how hot and thick with lust his voice is, like Jesse is lapping up what he’s doing, and he can feel, just past the toy, Jesse’s erection pressing into him.

“I… it is easier, when I’m not… hnnn… when I’m not the one being teased…” he wriggles, trying to grind up into Jesse, but he still can’t move, and that’s…

Zenyatta whines, deep in his synth, at how unfair it is –Jesse keeping him down only makes it hotter, and with how everything is warm, with the pleasure spreading so easily, he’s overwhelmed and shaking.

Every time Jesse’s lips move against the sensor on his neck, he grinds down into him, pushing the vibrator harder against him, using the same rhythm of the vibrator –when it rocks inside Zenyatta, Jesse sucks on his sensors, and when the vibe retreats to press insistently against his nub, Jesse breaths hot against his neck and waits.

It is delicious torture, and it steals Zenyatta’s thoughts, scattering them in a haze of pleasure.

“_Ah_–”

Jesse knows what he’s doing –with every pause, Zenyatta burns a little stronger, a little bit more, the dizzy switch of the vibration against him taking him steadily closer, higher.

“Hmmm… so beautiful,” Jesse murmurs, and Zenyatta exhales, shaking. “Knew you’d be a sight, like this… and I get to embrace you,” his arm tightens around him, “n’ kiss you,” his lips are soft against his sensor, sucking on it, “n’ watch you come undone in my arms.”

The praise sends little shivers down his back, and the pleasure spreads further, hot and urgent, like fire.

“Jesse… it’s…” his hips move on their own, seeking more, he feels he’s so close, wants to reach the edge…

The vibrator pushes into him again, but its not enough, not deep enough, he just wants–

“Can you hold it in, Zen? A little longer?” the rough edge in Jesse’s voice draws Zenyatta’s attention back to him, and he chirps, synth hiccupping.

The vibrator retreats, leaving him burning and aching, and then it’s back on his nub, rubbing into it so deliciously that Zenyatta can’t complain, optical receptors falling shut as he tries to hold on the edge, even as he continues to build to it.

Again, the vibrator cycles through, implacable, and again Jesse gently keeps him on the edge with his voice, murmuring praise every time Zenyatta jolts and aches for it, until he’s shaking, his hands digging into Jesse’s back, tugging at his shirt, his legs clenched on both sides of Jesse’s hips, feet curling a little, his head no more exposing his neck but buried in Jesse’s chest, gasping and moaning, sounds muffled by his shirt.

The pleasure cycles back, slowly, insistently, and Zenyatta hears, vaguely, his own synth breaking as he moans, and it almost sounds like a little breathless sob, even when he’s lost in the pleasure, so dizzy with it that everything else fades into a haze.

“Zen…?”

“Hnnn– Jes-sse… p-please, I can’t, I can’t, I _can’t_–”

“You wanna come, babe?”

Zenyatta holds onto him even more tightly, his little gasps a plea–

“Yes, please, I can’t– I need… please–”

–and Jesse laughs, and the laugh is his undoing.

Zenyatta desperately tugs at him, little pulls on his shirt that feel week and useless, and then he feels Jesse nod against him, slowly.

“You can come, Zen. Let me have it.”

For a moment, his body is still tense, pleasure still rocking into him so gently, the pull-push of the vibrator continuing on, and then Jesse slips one hand between them, touching the toy, and–

The vibrator extends inside him and _stays_ there, and yet it still rubs into his nub, the cycle broken and now vibrating at the same time against all of his valve, and Jesse pushes the toy closer, presses down into him, grinds with his hips, and Zenyatta arches up, buries his face in Jesse’s neck, breathes in the scent of his body, his deodorant, the vague lingering smell of cigars–

And he comes, with a loud, broken chirp, legs jolting and hands clenching down on Jesse’s shirt.

He comes, and it is a long, drawn-out climax, that ripples through him slowly, completely, until he’s not sure where he is, or what he’s doing –there is just pleasure, and Jesse holding him down, murmuring his name against his auricular receptor, anchoring him on the couch.

Warmth floods him, makes him feel like he’s floating, the ripples spreading then tightening back against his valve as the vibrator continues buzzing, still slowly, still gently, and Jesse milks his orgasm by kissing his mouthpiece, then his neck, then again his mouthpiece, holds him tightly…

“You can come again, darlin’, can you? Will you?” he murmurs, slow and lazy, his accent for a moment thicker, and kisses him again. “Slow n’ steady, like before–”

Zenyatta is still there, recovering from his climax, yet he feels still primed, the toy unwavering, and he’s shaking and holding onto him as Jesse takes control of the toy, rubbing it against him, and it makes a wet, slick sound as it presses just a little deeper, then retreats, then deeper again and then he takes it away, leaving Zenyatta aching.

“Jesse, Jesse, please–”

There’s no urgency, and Jesse doesn’t hurry, unbuckling his pants with one hand.

Zenyatta feels Jesse’s hot, hard cock press against his inner thigh, and arches into it as Jesse slowly slots them together and pushes in.

The slide is so easy when Zenyatta is so wet, and Jesse grunts and grits his teeth as Zenyatta clenches around him as he pushes in, deeper than the toy went.

“_Fuck_…”

Jesse shudders and holds Zenyatta tightly, panting hard against his collarbone, and it’s clear he’s wound up because he grinds into Zenyatta with shallow, short thrusts, and Zenyatta chokes on another moan and holds onto him.

“Zen, fuck, how can you feel so good–” Jesse takes a few moments to just stay there, snug inside Zenyatta, their bodies pressed together so tightly it feels they are melting into one another, and Zenyatta exhales an artificial breath and reaches up blindly, kissing the side of Jesse’s neck with omnic energy.

That makes Jesse tense and thrust into him a little harder, and Zenyatta clenches around him, welcoming and warm and so wet, and Jesse’s cock makes wet, slick sounds as he fucks into him again, and again, slow and deep, mouth parted to huff, even as Jesse tries to keep his pace slow.

“Like it, babe?” he asks, panting, and it’s taking him a lot not to fuck harder, keep the pace even and slow, and it’s so good, it feels so nice… “you feel heavenly for me, all pretty and primed an’ gorgeous… shit, I want to have you like this for hours but ain’t gonna last that long…” then, Jesse grins, a little impish, a little smug. “But neither can you, darlin’, you’re gonna come for me soon right?”

Zenyatta laughs, breathless without need for air, kisses his neck again and holds onto him as Jesse continues to grind down, and it doesn’t take much at all –Zenyatta is already oversensitive and primed, and Jesse is larger and thicker than the toy, pressing into all his inner sensors, stimulating them, and they are so close, and everything is so warm, and, and–

“Love you, Zen–”

With a needy, loud chirp Zenyatta crests again, and even if he’s laying down he feels like he’s falling, tumbling, the world spinning, and Jesse’s voice murmurs against his auricular receptor, keeping him from falling apart as he continues to fuck into him, holding it in for a few moments to ride the edge, eyes wide, before he’s coming hard inside him, shuddering and slumping on top of him.

“Hmmm…” Jesse noses at his neck, kissing it languidly. “You’re hot, Zen…”

His synth makes a vague noise in agreement that sounds like a chirp, but everything feels a little too cottony, a little too soft, and the only real thing is Jesse pressing him down, and his cock softening inside his valve.

“Can we cuddle for a bit more?” Jesse mumbles, drowsy, and Zenyatta hums, optical receptors falling shut as he snuggles more into the embrace, warm and fuzzy and tingling with the afterglow.

“Perhaps you might want to cover up,” Athena’s voice, always attentive, pipes up, and Jesse jolts, suddenly awake. “Some agents have returned to the base and might pass by this room to get to their bedrooms.”

Zenyatta feels Jesse move away, his spent cock slipping out of him and he reflexively holds on tighter, unwilling to let him go, even if he’s not thinking clearly.

Jesse curses, but it’s a soft, gentle sound, and then he’s back on top of him, pulling one of the blankets of the couch over both of them, covering their bodies as he lays down again on him.

They stay like this for what feels like forever, warm and relaxed, the door of the common room remaining blessedly close, until all of Zenyatta’s processes finally rework themselves back into order.

“We’re doing this again, Jesse McCree,” he murmurs, nuzzling closer, “but not here, you hear me?”

“Loud n’ clear, pumpkin,” Jesse winces, rubbing his cheek against Zenyatta’s neck. A beat of silence, then “t’was hot, though.”

Zenyatta chuckles quietly, tired and spent, and shuffled one of his arms enough that he can pat the back of Jesse’s head with his hand.

“That wasn’t a no,” Jesse mumbled, unrepentant, lips still stretched into a smile.

“I’ll answer if we get to the bathroom without anyone seeing us,” Zenyatta finally says, and Jesse’s laughter is loud and free and beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
